


Magic Fingers

by hyrude



Category: Young Justice, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2177157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyrude/pseuds/hyrude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Whose bat got in <i>your</i> belfry?”</p><p>Oneshot based on <a href="http://bisexualkurtwagner.tumblr.com/post/91835090497/okay-but-in-one-of-the-comics-i-bought-this">bisexualkurtwagner’s request</a> for birdflash super-speed tickle fights!! </p><p>
  <a href="http://fingerstriper.tumblr.com/post/92104808391/title-magic-fingers-words-1200">Originally posted on tumblr.</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Fingers

The first hint that Dick wasn’t his usual chipper self came when the door to his and Wally’s shared apartment was opened and closed upon entry with a little more force than strictly necessary. Not paying the primary signs much mind, Wally didn’t waste any time in speeding behind Dick to wrap both arms around his waist.

The next signs, Dick swatting his way out of Wally’s hold to make room to shrug out of his cape and pointedly ignoring Wally’s questioning look, were a bit more obvious.

The beeline he made to the kitchen was less of a hint and more of a warning, if the determination with which Dick dismissed his roommate’s greetings in favor of gathering the necessities – milk, bowl, and a quarter-full box of Lucky Charms – was any indication. Judging by the irritated furrow of his brow, Wally was glad he’d refrained from polishing off the cereal.

He simply watched Dick lean against the breakfast bar and plow through two bowls, silently assessing the situation and considering what angle he should work from. Dick was the most lighthearted guy anyone knew 98% of the time, but the few times he was caught in a bad mood, caution was necessary to prevent lost limbs.

Wally had only encountered a miffed Dick Grayson one time since they’d started dating, and he’d elected to leave Dick to simmer until everything blew over. That was a mistake he only had to make once. Dick’s temper had somehow _intensified_ with the extra time to ruminate on it undisturbed, and it culminated into something that could only be described as “explosive.” Now, though, Wally had a different approach in mind.

“Someone’s broodier than usual,” Wally observed as Dick shook the few remaining bites of cereal and residual crumbs into milk long since turned green. He seemed to have only defused enough to move from defcon 2 to a particularly dangerous 3, but that was enough leeway for Wally to work with. “Whose bat got in _your_ belfry?”

Dick made eye contact for the first time and huffed out an irritated sigh, almost like he’d been hoping Wally had called it quits. “I let it slide the first few times, but I’m really starting to get the feeling you don't know what that expression means,” he deadpanned, still too deflated to humor Wally.

Waving one hand in the air, Wally dismissed the complaint before it was even fully voiced. “Yeah, okay, fine. Gripe about my spoonerisms and malapropisms all you want if it makes you less down in the dumps.”

Unfazed by his boyfriend's continued grumbling (“That wasn’t a spoonerism _or_ a malapropism, Kid Idiot, have you ever taken an English class?”), Wally zipped around the bar to stand on the same side as Dick, forcing him to crane his neck to if he wished to continue glowering. He barreled forward, now taking the risky path of trying to get a rise out of him sooner rather than later. “At least _my_ bad days give me interesting stories to relay in a fittingly pissy outburst; yours are just lame and total bummers for everyone else, too.”

“Oh, I am _so sorry_ that I didn’t think to consider your feelings before I went and got grouchy!” he shot back, now pushing his empty cereal bowl away from himself and clearing the short distance between him and Wally in a single fluid motion. Perfect.

In the same moment that Dick took a breath to let loose whatever barrage of slander he had stored up, Wally reached forward and slid both hands up the sides of Dick’s shirt, lightly running his fingers up from the cut of his hips to the thin skin stretched over his ribs. Dick inhaled sharply in surprise, tensing and cutting off whatever he was about to say to instead gasp out, “What are you–?”

Wally dug his fingernails into Dick’s sides just a little and dragged them inwards, angling back down to his navel and effectively interrupting Dick’s protest once again. He could feel the muscles beneath his fingers tense just before two hands reached down to grab Wally’s wrists. “Dude, are you tickling me? Do I really seem like I’m in the mood right now?” Dick demanded, voice tight and incredulous.

Choosing not to respond, Wally broke out of Dick’s hold and glided the pads of two fingers along the sensitive underside of Dick’s jaw, automatically causing him to snap his chin to his chest and smile just a little at the sensation. When Dick tried to bat his boyfriend’s hands away again, though, he was prepared. Dick’s reflexes were quick, but they weren’t exactly up to metahuman par. Before he could take any protective action, Wally had zoomed up behind him and shoved both hands back up Dick’s shirt, sliding over every inch of skin he can make contact with as if playing music. He could hear a strangled sound from the boy under his fingertips as he tried to swallow down laughter.

“I’m serious, Wally, _don’t_ -“ Dick tried again as Wally sped back front and center in time to avoid the hands rushing behind Dick in defense, marking the look on his face at the exact moment that Dick found only air and had to refocus his eyes on the sudden reappearance.

Wally resumed his attack, now wiggling every finger he could into the divots between ribs and grinning savagely at the way Dick arched under his fingers. The smaller boy sucked in a breath like he was punched, muscles coiling. Finally, Dick’s eyebrows pinched together and his face scrunched up and then he _laughed_ , free and loud enough to shake his whole body. Even angry, Dick’s cackle was infectious, and Wally laughed along with him.

“No, Wally, no, _ohmygod_!!” he wheezed when Wally picked up the pace, now whipping around Dick on all sides to assail anywhere he could reach. When Dick reached to cover his ribcage, Wally sped to tickle under his arms, then to his tummy, then even back behind his ears. “I swear to god…!” he croaked, beginning to fall to the floor. Wally followed him down to tug off his shoes and attack the arches of Dick’s feet.

Dick’s laugher hit a hysterical pitch as he fought against the onslaught, now jerking and kicking with no direction or hope of winning. By the time Wally finally relented, Dick was flat on his back, cheeks flushed and damp from giddy tears. His chest rose and fell quickly with the loud huffs he gave as he tried to catch his breath, making no secret of his labored breathing. Wally collapsed next to him, a little winded from giggling himself.

When Dick’s pulse had calmed down enough to allow clear thoughts again, he rolled over on top of his assailant, propping himself up with an elbow on either side of Wally to direct a very unconvincing glare down. With his face flushed and the aftershocks of all his laughter still wracking his body, Dick’s glower was much closer to the look of a satisfied someone trying their very hardest to still be upset. “You are… the absolute worst,” he informed Wally halfheartedly, the sting dampened by the breathy chuckle he choked on in the middle.

Wally grinned up at him and reached above his own face to boop Dick’s nose. “You love me.”

Dick struggled for a moment, then relented and lowered himself to press a kiss to his boyfriend's lips.

“Shut up.”


End file.
